


Hurted Heart's Comfort!

by C04White



Category: Katawa Shoujo, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadza, Disability, Disease, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food, Heart Attacks, Holding Hands, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Medical Conditions, Memory Loss, Other, Physical Disability, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Pointless, Romantic Friendship, Sam Winchester Loves Health Food, Tags Are Fun, fellas is it gay to wanna fuck your homies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C04White/pseuds/C04White
Summary: All of his life, Techno has put himself into a lot of awful situations. Letting into painful outcomes... Techno and Phil had gone on for an adventure... And it was too much for him... He has been in the hospital for 2 moths now.His doctor gave him a suggestion to Attend a place, with a lot of people that share something in common, a physical to a mental condition that limits a person's movements, senses, or activities… A place for exercise, therapy, rehab. In it he meets old friend and new people...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/Phil Watson
Kudos: 62





	1. 2 months

**Author's Note:**

> god...

All of his life, Techno has put himself into a lot of awful situations. Letting into painful outcomes... Techno and Phil had gone on for an adventure... Due to the pig-man protective attitude towards the old man, It all ended up in Techno fighting all the mobs. He got caught into the adrenaline and threw himself over the edge. All this pressure that he had put himself into, in the past and recently, built up and punched him into unconsciousness. Phil took him, he had to drag him all the way home and then to the hospital..and stayed for 2 months.

Time went by so fast, but he could stay there forever so... he kept on asking when he was gonna be 100% able to leave. It didn't lead to any satisfactory answer, until one day…

It was 10:30 a.m. 

Phil had visited him, which wasn't odd.His family and other friends visited often... The old man kept company to the piglin. The interaction between the two was so fluid and natural... Phil's laugh lights up the place for Techno. And that was something he needed. He was fatherly, up-beat and also chill… and the hospital had a cold and uncheerful atmosphere.

As the hospital personal walks around, Techno's doctor approaches him with a suggestion.

Attend a place, with a lot of people that share something in common, a physical to a mental condition that limits a person's movements, senses, or activities… A place for exercise, therapy, rehab.

The piglin was briefly startled at the proposition. Did he really get himself at a point to need that? Did he really need that?

He got so many different injuries, He put his own body under too much pressure' and he was so obstinate that he didn't take care of his wounds in the best way possible. Neglecting his body completely!

...Besides how he could feel, it probably was better to go to it than stay in the hospital. After all, Techno had been restrained in it for a while. After sharing a little conversation about it with Dadza. He took it, he accepted the suggestion.

2 days later…

It was 7:47 a.m. 

Techno unsure, walked up to the building… It was kinda early, there were only a few people in the distance. Phil noticed the piglin's nervousness and stretched his wing to hug him.

\- ...You good, mate? 

Said Phil with an uplifting tone.

\- Yeah… 

Techno whispers...

They both got directions of where to go, they were meant to go to the office… but they were taking their time looking around the campus, it was full of nature, it looked more like a nice park… 

They both enter the building, going towards the office. In the two days of waiting, Techno already had a place, a room set up for him… he got the keys of the place. Apparently, he got a roommate that had been there for at least some few weeks to a month… The pig-man found himself unfocused.

'At least it's more of a welcoming place than the hospital.'

Techno thought trying to ignore how annoyed he was that he didn't quite know how long... he would have to be there for. He was also kinda disappointed in himself for not being able to take all of this intensity.

His room was on the third floor… the light coming from the windows hits the walls of the hallway, their steps and be heard echo across it. The sound of leaves getting hit with the wind fulfills the silence together with the singing of the little birds outside… and goes over the far away sound of people talking...Techno closes his eyes, vibing with the calm environment- only to be interrupted by Phil shortly after...

\- We are here!

He said happily…

Techno sights as the old man knocks on the door. They both hear a someone  
stumbling their way to the door…  
The door unlocked, and opened by a little....  
A little ram-boi peek his head out to see up at the two.

\- Who the fu…

\- S-Schlatt?

He took a second, but then he opened the door wide open.

\- Techno!?

He says surprised.  
How could it be? Encountering a good old friend like this? What a coincidence!  
They greeted each other happily, unaware of what the fuck is happening. The ram-boy also noticed Philza’s presence and greeted him. He turned towards the pigling.

\- Happy to see you again dude! Wha… What are you doing here??

\- U-uh well… t-this is my... room...

Techno said slowly dropping into the realization… Schlatt also got it!

\- Wait! Y-… you are my roommate!?

This was a really big surprise actually!  
It's a really good one too! He was gonna be roommates with him? Maybe, there is not too much to worry about after all! Phil looked at the two, surprised and relieved, now Techno got somebody he knows to be with him.

\- Yes! I think I am!

The ram’s eyes just lit up with even more happiness.

\- Then get in man!

He pulled the two inside. There were two beds for the two, in the middle a short night table. Fresh and spacious…

\- Looking good!

The old man said… The pig sat down at the empty bed, as the ram-boy started to ramble and ramble… a single question hit Techno...

\- um… Schlatt?

\- huh?

\- Why are you here?

…It took a second or two for Schlatt to process that question…

\- Oh!... oh well… some months ago... my heart almost gave out- heh...

He said letting an anxious laugh, looking away… those words kinda stung Techno.  
Phil sat down with a sad n’ startled expression. 

\- But -It didn’t! So I ended up in the hospital and I got diagnosed with Arrhythmia and CHD. You know… that stuff.

Sounding disinterested he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm. His entire arm was bandaged…

\- Yeah, i also got this… and then i got “sent” here. And to be honest… I think I needed it.

He sighs

\- Sorry to hear th-

\- Oh don’t worry!... So why are you here Tech'?

He speaks up rapidly. 

\- ...Have you looked at me?

Techno had a diagonal big scar from his right eyebrow, going through his face and ended up in his left cheek. He had multiple scars, small in comparison. His arms are bandaged... the same as his legs. Almost healed burn scars… Getting into all this fights across the years and neglecting his health just to stay truth to his hardcore style of training n’ living really backfired… Not only that! Techno neglects himself a lot and forces himself to all of this…

\- Heh.. I couldn’t even stand up…

\- I see…

\- And you Phil… you are helping Techno out?

The old man nodded, giving a warm smile to both boys.

Schlatt lies down on his bed, comfy, and says…

\- Welp! I'm happy that we are roommates!


	2. Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafeteria?  
> Niki?  
> Blond guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read to the end ;3

…

It was 9:05 a.m. 

Phil said goodbye to the two boys, and closed the door… They have been talking for a while. The old man had to attend the rest of his kids, and may visit him as well! 

\- Oh yeah!

The ram started- Techno looked at him...

\- Did you get my letter?

The pigling ears twitch as he remember-

\- Oh! yeah i did…

When he was still in the hospital, one of the few letters he got was from him! It was just Schlatt just wishing him to get better and casual rambling… 

\- yeah… uh- I really didn’t know how bad it was- to get you in here...

He chuckled…

\- Are you ok? 

He continued. It took a moment to settle that question in his mind...

\- Eh? Yeah… I mean- I have been better, But i have been worse… Are YOU ok?

He said, kinda unsettled.

\- Yes! I am… i mean- have been better! But I have been worse!

The ram said mocking Techno… they both quietly laughed…

\- So, you haven’t taken a look around, right?

\- nope…

Coming here the piglin boy wasn’t confident at all. He was still kind of disappointed in himself having to go here, he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was… 

\- well!-

He started to stretch and said…

\- Get some rest ill show you around later ok? 

He sighed. 

\- Ok!

Techno responded, lying on his bed...

\- We will get out before lunch!

Schlatt got up and went to the bathroom...

Techno knew there was some kind of “cafeteria” or something… There were probably gonna be a lot of people there. He was kinda unsure of himself, he was probably just gonna get some food and sit at the table with Schlatt. This wasn’t like some kind of school where people are searching for talking to the new kid, so this was gonna go just fine. 

The piglin didn’t get too much regulation on food, except for the fact that he can’t not eat as much trash food… but the Schlatt probably does.

Techno did get regulation on other things, like how much exercise he does… the first month in the hospital he really could move as much, it hurted like hell. He was so exhausted from everything physically-

He didn’t get through the muscle weakness, but at least he did not have a constant headache and dizziness anymore. This whole thing slowed his reflexes too… His whole body is full of scars… and any little burns were healed after the first weeks of being in the hospital. There are also the bandages he has to change from time to time… actually… Schlatt’s bandages looked old. He probably should have changed them already. ‘He is probably doing that right, now actually’ Techno thought… He looked at his bandages-

\- ill change them later...

Me mumbled quietly.

It was 11:55 a.m. 

It 's time!

The two got out of their room. As the ram closes the door, the piglin looks through the windows on the hallway… there were more people outside. It was a really nice day… less cold than in the morning, the bright light still annoys him tho’!

\- Common big guy

Schlatt said calmly, putting his hand on Techno’s shoulder. He nodded and followed him to the cafeteria. They walked through the hallway, the piglin was distracted looking through the windows. The ram snapped his fingers in front of him, Techno’s reaction was slow but he got back down from the clouds... He also noticed that Schlatt didn’t change his bandages...  
They went down the stairs, the piglin avoided telling anyone that using the stairs was an irritating hassle for him. As they got closer and closer to the cafeteria… there were more and more people…

\- ...nervous?

the ram asked- Techno looked away as his pig ears slightly twitched 

\- nah

Time went by fast. Techno always consider Schlatt great at conversation, and they both had good chemistry for talking too. The ram was ignorant of how loud he was sometimes, but he was aware of how funny he is… The piglin relaxed, the ram had all his attention. And the food was better than he thought it would be. But then…

\- hm?

someone tap Schlatt’s shoulder- the turn around to see this girl with an overall.

\- uh- Niki?

The girl moved her arms around desperate, not saying anything at all...

\- Wh- huh? What happen??

The ram seemed worried. Niki proceeds to do what looks like a desperate wonky sign language. Techno was confused, he really did not know the girl nor sign language… and it looks like Schlatt had some trouble understanding her as well, soon enough the piglin realizes that he can not fill the quietness of a place when a conversation still is taking place… 

\- WHAT!?

He screamed, finally understanding.

\- oh fuck- uh.. Techno! I um- need to go for a sec! Look aroun- or go to our room or something! 

\- Wait wha-

the girl shook him rushing him

\- SORRY BYE!

They run...

Techno was more than confused… what? He looked around him, remembering that there were lots of other people around him... he sighs, and decides to roam away from the crowd.

12:49 a.m.

Huff… Techno walked around without direction, looking for something… anything really. He goes upstairs by some floors. Looking for a way into the roof, Schlatt told him that those were usually empty at lunch hours… Maybe he can take some time for himself and look into the sky. Finally he found a door open to the open roof ‘it looked like those anime school roofs’ he thought... yup, it looked empty. He walked in and stared at the sky for a minute or two. 

His ears flicker as he hears a humming… He looks at his left. There was a blond guy sitting on a bench, wrapping his own bandages...


	3. Dream guy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream?  
> A problem between Dream and Schlatt ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not the best at writhing!   
> Any idea guys?  
> . _ .

This masked blond guy was wrapping his bandages, singing along to an unfamiliar song.  
Techno looked at him, intrigued ‘Who is this guy? sitting here alone? Heh… What a nerd…’  
He thought. The guy didn’t seem to notice his presence, he was doing his own thing. Maybe the piglin actually needed to start interaction with other people… he took a deep breath and…

\- hey!

he said, the blond guy turned towards him.

\- Hi!

He greeted him rapidly going into a happy n’ friendly tone! 

\- uh- sorry if im bothering b-but i saw you here alone an-

\- You wanted to say hi!

The other continued...

\- y...Yeah...

The blond softly laughed, he glanced at the bench and made some space for the piglin.

\- ¡Oh, thanks!

He seated doing (as normally for him) awkwardly. I felt certain relieve, he had been standing up, walking and going up stairs… his body was still dead 2 months still killing him…

\- So?

The blond guy started-

\- hm?

\- What 's your name?

\- o-oh! Techno…

The other guy flinched

\- Techno? that’s a weird name. 

He said in the most honest tone ever.

\- Heh? 

The pigling exclaimed… he thought of his now roommate’s name. 

\- what’s your name then?

\- Dream.

He responded.

\- Eh… well that is not the most- common (?) name ever

he chuckled.

\- Nice to meet you!

Dream extended his hand towards him, he then took it.

\- hm?-

he noticed something, and dragged Techno’s hand toward himself...

\- oh you also have bandages… 

\- old bandages...

the piglin continued-

\- Oh, I still have some! I could change yours!

\- I- uh i mean you don’t have to! but if you want to-

\- ¡Sure!

Techno surprised by this guy, really friendly… He has been really careful with cutting, changing and wrapping the piglin’s bandages. The blond guy was pretty good? at it… It was kinda fidgeting for him…he started humming a song quietly again.

\- wow… Your arms are really um- wounded?

\- yeah… I know that’s kinda why I’m here... not the arms but in general, my body is just crushed

They chuckled… and Dream said

\- and there we go!

His bandages were all changed… it was consistent and strong, He was good at it definitely! 

\- thanks…

Techno said quietly… Dream stood up and stretched-

\- huff… What time is it?

\- um-

Techno glanced at his phone…

\- “1:20”

\- oh… I need to go back now…

\- same…

\- do you wanna walk back together?

He offered…

\- sure

Techno stood up from the bench and walked with dream towards the stairs. The blond guy put his hand on the wall, and went down the stairs. The pigling looked back at him…

\- Are.. are you ok man?

\- Oh yeah! don’t worry. I go down here often!

\- hm?

Dream giggled and said

\- I’m blind Techno

\- Oh! oh… ohh

He laughed in response…

\- Not completely! I can see light and that helps me orientate- and i'm not blind from birth!

\- oh I-I understand- sorry-

\- Don’t be-

He went down.

\- I go here often, i know how to get around here! Sometimes these stairs just give me anxiety..heh..

Techno questioned himself if it was polite or rude of him to tell him to take his hand to help…

\- um… want a hand?

\- oh! what a gentleman~

Dream said and, as he could, took Techno's hand. He went down more confidently…

\- Thank you 

As they walked Techno slowly noticed that dream purposely didn’t let go of his hand until…

\- floor 2 already, right?

\- yup!

\- Nice! I’ll leave you here! my room is in that direction-

He pointed to the opposite direction of Techno’s room

\- Oh cool- I live in… uh

\- Yeah?

\- Um… Do you know Schlatt?

\- Schlatt!?

He said somewhat surprised

\- Yeah, I’m living with that guy…

\- Oh-

He giggled

\- that must be fun!

He continued with a certain kind of… tone

\- Well i can continue from over here! nice to meet you!  
\- yeah bye…

Techno looked at the guy walking away and he went back to his room too…

…

Half way, The piglin heard the ram calling him! He stop and look at him blankly

\- Techno what's up man? Where were ya?

He greet him de-stressed

\- Oh i was just looking around… 

\- cool cool…

They continued to walk together talking… It seems like Dream knew Schlatt and he had a certain tone when the piglin mesion him…

\- and… actually i meet this dude

\- Hm? whaat?? Social Technoblade?

\- you jerk-

Techno slightly pushed Schlatt, they laughed.

\- Yeah, um you probably know him- uh- Dream?

\- Dream!?

He said somewhat surprised, just like the blond guy before.

\- Yeah, that guy…

\- That must have been… fun-

He said- Techno was confused and intrigued now...

...


	4. Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is overthinking before having dinner with Schlatt, who says that he has something to do tomorrow-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm... any ideas guys?

…

6:30 p.m.

It was a long day for Techno… At least he was with someone he knew.  
Probably the rest of the piglin’s family n’ friends will come to visit him soon!  
Will, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo… 

Apparently Schlatt had some dinner for them, not to go back to the cafeteria but to eat in their room… thank god. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good...

Techno had brought a little notebook, to remind himself of what to do. He had to do exercise, he couldn’t stay in bed all day and rot away like this. He couldn’t overwork himself either… The ram mentioned how he needs to workout with moderation too, maybe they can figure out this thing together later…

The night was only getting colder. ‘Where is Schlatt?’ The piglin thought. He takes a deep breath, brushes his hair and relaxes his shoulders. Looking at the ceiling blankly… He will be there for a long time, right? How did he let himself break? Techno thought that he would be in the hospital a week or two... But no. All his training- All this time spent- all the fights- and still he got himself into a hospital to then a facility- where he is gonna be there- who knows how long… 

He turned his head, looking at the ram’s bed… At least he was there.-And his family and friends will visit him too. Phil always makes his day better, he is so… cheerful and nice- and fatherly. Will is great! He likes to talk and knows so much about the things he likes, it’s so… engaging to hear him out. Tommy is Tommy- he always brings so much to the table, he has energy- he is great. Tubo is Tubbo, He is an intelligent kid- hear him talk nonsense is so fantastic and fun! and Ranboo, oh god- He is so naturally funny and entertaining… They were gonna be there! -and it’s gonna be great…

*knock knock*

“ Schlatt! … God, I get too much into my head sometimes… “ Techno thought 

The piglin went and opened the door- 

\- Got the food!

the other one said as he enter in, with the food

\- Thank god-

The two guys sitting down in the piglin’s bed. Schlatt gived Techno his food-

\- Is this ok?

referring to the food-

\- ¡Sure!

Techno said looking at his meal.

\- I didn’t know this was gonna be a big meal.

He said nervously laughing. 

\- Maybe you don’t eat much-

The ram guy said sassy, the pigman's ears twitched. Schlatt chuckled lighting the mood a little- 

\- God- 

The pig said quietly laughing, he proceeded to take a bite of his food. 

\- So-

Techno started-

\- You didn’t tell me…

\- hm?

\- Why did you like- run off with that um… Niki? You left me there in the middle of nowhere-

Schlatt pulled a smug smirk.

\- Well- long story short. I know a couple people here and one of them- always gets into problems all the time. So yeah, Niki just asked to help- help her.

\- Oh I see...

silence continued… short lived-

\- Techno

\- Yeah?

The ram took a deep breath, getting prepared for a question?  
What was this about? to turn the atmosphere like this- 

\- About that Dream guy

He said with that tone again. Techno rolled his eyes slightly 

\- How did that go?

\- heh? It was just fine- uh he changed some of my bandages and joked around.

\- yeah…?

\- And then went down and he went to his room… 

\- Yeah?

\- And that 's it.

\- oh-

It was noticeable that Schlatt was overthinking it… searching for something but why??

\- He was cool i guess…

The piglin said, the other one sighed and keeped on eating… Should Techno ask wtf is going on? what was he supposed to ask anyways? He decided to not ask him, for now. The two guys keep on rambling and rambling… The conversation turns to anything of their situation- to Schlatt just ranting- to Techno talk about life… When he started, he went to one of the stories and ended up explaining a completely different thing, and Schlatt just complements Techno’s stories or points… But, then he grew quiet as the pig continued and continued. 

Then the piglin slowly noticed the ram staring into him, directly into his soul… 

\- and- it just didn’t make… sense in.. the first place…

…

\- Schlatt?

\- hm?

\- Are you ok?

The ram laughed slightly, he looked away

\- yeah… i am

the silence in the room grew… until- Schlatt gave out the rest of his food to the pig, and let out a yawn.

\- I’m going to sleep- 

He got up from his bed, making the bed squeak- He stretched-

\- This early?

Techno said, following the sheep with his eyes. Schlatt’s ram ears twitched-

\- Yeah- i'm tired and tomorrow will be a long day-

\- Wha- why?

\- I… i have to run-

He said in a dry way.

\- Run?

\- Yeah- run! you know exercise?

\- Oh… that makes sense… Well good night!

\- Good night big buy

…

Techno looked back at his food- he felt… like- if- the ambience was kind of… dry? He looked back at his roommate, his deer looking tail was pointing down.

\- Could i…

\- hm?

\- Could I go with you?

He noticed Schlatt tail go up-

\- ¡Sure!

He smiled-

\- great…


End file.
